


A Morning Promise

by cecania



Series: Elora Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't expected her to follow through on the mumbled promise from the night before. He should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Promise

Taking shallow breaths, Cullen forced himself to keep breathing. He needed to keep breathing, focusing on the simple task so that he wasn’t distracted further. But the reports in front of him were being ignored, one hand clenched around his quill while the other fought not squeeze the fingers he was holding too tightly. It was more difficult than anticipated and he wasn’t sure he was going to succeed at it for much longer. He prided himself on his willpower and control but it wasn’t going to be enough for him to hold out.

His head pressed back against his chair, something he rarely used but that Elora had cleared off for herself when she helped him sort through his papers. She was always cleaning it off every time he stacked something else on it, shaking her head at him as she found perfectly good spots for the books and scrolls that were anywhere but the chair. He sucked in another breath through his nose and let it out as a slow hiss. “Elora,” he choked out.

She pulled off of his cock with the most obscene pop he had ever heard in his life and hummed softly. “Yes, Cullen?” she murmured.

He forced his chin down, meeting her gaze as she stared up at him from her spot between his spread thighs. He tried to get more words out but his voice failed him as her hand leisurely stroked his cock, base to tip, base to tip. Licking his lips, he shook his head slightly, willing her to stand up, to let him go, to do something other than exactly what she was doing. They were in the middle of his office and the day was just starting. Anyone could walk in on them!

“Oh, no,” she said softly. “I promised I was going to do this for you and I’m a woman of my word.”

“You don’t, ah,” he panted, fingers tightening around the quill. “Elora, you don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to.”

An almost pained sound slipped out of him as she put her mouth back on him, lips wrapping around him as she slid down his cock. He kept himself as still as he could, wanting nothing more than to lift his hips, to fuck her mouth, but he held himself back. For now. If she kept on like this, even his control was bound to shatter.

She was bobbing slowly on his lap, loose curls falling around her. He should have known she had mischief on her mind when she had slid down the ladder and her hair hadn’t been pulled back. She knew he liked it when her hair was down, liked being able to wind the curls around his fingers, liked being able to run his hands through it, liked feeling it slide against his skin as she moved against him. But she kept it pulled back for practical reasons as being a mage with talents in fire spells did not do good things to long hair. Right now, however, her curls were loose of all ties and braids and kept brushing against him every time she moved her head.

A low moan left him when she shifted her hand to cup his sack, slowly rubbing against aching flesh. Maker, she was pushing him too far! Her fingers squeezed his back when he clutched at them, desperately clinging to her as the pleasure burning in the pit of his stomach flared even brighter. His head thumped back against the chair again, his heels scraping against the floor as he pushed the chair in an attempt to get away from her mouth and fingers. It didn’t work; she simply followed him without her mouth leaving him.

His teeth clenched when she hummed softly, sounding pleased with herself as she bobbed along him. Maker have mercy on him. He hadn’t been ready for this, hadn’t been expecting this, hadn’t expected her to follow through on the sleepy promise she had mumbled the night before. His breath caught in his throat and he made a harsh noise when she slid down further, taking more of him into her mouth. Every muscle on him tensed as his tip brushed the back of her throat before he whined as she took him further. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, everything in him hyper aware of how tight her throat was around him.

She held him there for a few moments before she pulled back, letting him slide out of her mouth. She took a deep breath as she sat back on her heels and bright eyes were looking up at him.

Cullen knew she was waiting for him to say something, anything, but he didn’t know what to say. “You’ve never done that before,” he pushed out, telling himself he wasn’t shaking in his seat.

Humming, she pressed a kiss to the swollen head of his cock. “I’ve only done it once before,” she admitted, lips moving against him, “and he…wasn’t as generously endowed as you are.”

His brows jumped up at that. “What did you say?”

Colour dusted her cheeks. “What? Did the boys never compare while you were growing up?”

He stared at her, wondering if she honestly thought him the type of person that would participate in something like that.

Her head tipped to the side as she looked back at his cock and she licked her lips. “Well, either way, I’m a happy girl,” she murmured.

It was his turn to flush slightly, glad that she was pleased with him. He’d never been overly impressed with himself, never wanting to compare when he heard the whispers and snickers running through the dorms. He’d stayed above it or tried to at least. But it didn’t matter in the end, since the woman between his legs was the only one whose opinion he cared about. “Elora, we should-” He didn’t get any further as her mouth went back to him, sucking strongly on him while she swirled her tongue around his tip.

He abandoned the quill, his fingers threading through her hair and just holding onto her as she worked him. How was a man ever supposed to get anything done when he knew this could happen at any moment? Because it did. She caught him off guard so many times, simply pulling him into corners or around bookshelves or closer to his desk before dropping to her knees in front of him. And he was a weak man, unable to resist her as she wrapped her lips around him.

She was humming softly again, sliding down him so he could feel the vibrations all along his length. At least she wasn’t trying to make him crawl out of his skin like that time in the Chantry where she had decided to hum the Chant of Light around him. He had thought he was going to die, Leliana and Cassandra standing right there while she had hidden behind the altar. It seemed to be her favourite thing to do, humming songs or verses of the Chant while she had him in her mouth. Of course the fact that he came hard every time she did it probably had something to do with it.

A soft grunt left him when she slid him out of her mouth to trail kisses down to the base. He knew it was coming but his hips still jerked when she sucked on his balls, rolling them on her tongue. “Fucking Void!” he snapped when she hummed softly around him but it ended abruptly.

“Cullen,” she said quietly, a slight note of pain in her voice.

It took him several tries before he got his fingers to unwind from her hair. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I-”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. Just…don’t pull so hard.”

His hand cupped the back of her head as her mouth returned to him, treating his sack to more of her wicked tongue. It was almost impossible to keep from gripping her but he fought against the urge to fist his hand in her hair again. He wanted to move her so she was taking his cock again, pushing her down until he was filling her throat, but he held himself back.

A ragged moan left him when she licked from the base of his cock up to the tip, dabbing her tongue into his slit to catch the precum there.

“Close already?” she murmured, sounding slightly breathless.

Cullen rolled his head down to look at her, but the short remark died on his lips when he saw the look on her face. She was pleased with herself. She was glad that she had gotten him to the edge quickly. He wasn’t going to tell her that it was shamingly easy when she did it…or when he thought of her when he pleasured himself which was all he seemed to do now. “Yes,” he breathed, watching as she licked her lips.

Her smile was loving and happy and the complete opposite of what he’d expect from that wicked combination of mouth and tongue. “Good. I’m pretty sure you have a meeting with Rylen in ten minutes.”

“Ten-Elora!” he choked, his hips bucking when she popped him back into her mouth. He wasn’t going to be able to recover in time for that meeting! But he encouraged her on, his hand helping move her along him. He was too far gone to stop now.

Her fingers tightened on his a split second before she took him deep again. His teeth clenched in response, a low noise coming from deep in his chest as she held him there but it became a shout when she swallowed, the muscles in her throat contracting around his head and squeezing him like…. “Elora,” he gasped, back arching as she made a noise in response.

A choked cry left him when she pulled back to gasp in her own breath of air before she was moving along him steadily. Her free hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, holding him still as she sucked on him. His hips were rocking now, pushing him into her mouth as much as he could with her grip on him. It didn’t matter either way, he knew he was done for. Her mouth was too wet, her lips too soft; he wasn’t going to last.

He felt his breath catch before the heat curling in his belly became an inferno, scorching through him in pleasurable waves. He knew he cried out, whether it was a curse or her name, he wasn’t sure. His hips jerked against her, fucking her mouth while he came onto her waiting tongue. She wasn’t moving anymore, letting him find his pleasure in his own way. The hand in her hair tightened as he pushed her down on his cock, toes curling in his boots as she sucked on him in short little bursts that had him gasping her name. The muscles in his thighs were tense as he rocked against her before an explosive breath left him as everything in him relaxed.

She didn’t pull away from him immediately, staying at his cock with little licks and short sucks that had him trembling. He was panting for air, sated and weak as he slumped in the chair. When she pulled away from him, it was with a final parting lick to the head of his cock that cleared away the last of his release from him. She let him go slowly, using her fingers to wipe at the corners of her mouth to catch anything that she hadn’t already swallowed.

He watched her in a haze as she licked her fingers clean, a pleased sound leaving her as she looked up at him. He barely had the energy to cock a brow at her but he managed somehow.

Elora smiled faintly at him, gently rearranging his pants and tucking him back into them. She used his thighs as leverage to push herself upright, kneading slowly at them. “Better?” she murmured.

A soft huff was all that he could give her but it seemed to please her.

She leaned forward to press a smacking kiss to his forehead. “Catch your breath, Commander,” she murmured against him. “And I’ll see you at lunch.”

He tried to catch her hand, tried to pull her back to him but she slipped out of his grasp and was sauntering to the door before he could stop her. “Elora,” he called.

She swivelled at the waist to blow him a kiss before she was out the door that would lead her to the mage tower.

He stared at the door for a long minute, not quite believing she had done that before he slumped further into the chair. Well. That wasn’t how he’d been expecting to start his morning and he hoped Rylen was forgiving because it was going to be a lot longer than ten minutes before he had recovered enough to actually focus on anything other than her and her wickedly talented tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing a lot of smut lately and figured I should stop being mean and share it!


End file.
